Fatal Mission
by O-Godzilla-O
Summary: What happens when its the wrong kind of season for Sesshomaru? He completely forgets about mating season and happends to find some one sitting alone. What will happen when Naraku finds out? SesshomaruXKagura Rateing may change
1. Moons' Reflection and a stupid queston

**_Fatal Mission_**

Kagura lay on her futon. She had been restless all night and it wasn't even close too dawning. She finally sat up and looked around. Kanna looked asleep but her back was turned too the wall.

Kagura's blood red eyes soften when she remember the promise she made too her to get them both out of narakus' grasp. No matter what it took. She was pulled out of her dream when Kanna spoke.

"You should be sleeping right now sister." "Kanna? Why are you still up? I thought you were sleeping. Did I wake you?" She strained her eyes too see Kanna in the growing dark room.

"Its ok sister, I was awake anyway. I just keep having this weird dream about you but then the rest goes fuzzy." She spoke in her regular voice but it kept on sounding more alive every time she talked too her.

It was like that since Naraku let Kanna sleep in the same room as Kagura but, she always sounded dead when she spoke too Naraku. It was like their sisterly bond.

"Its ok Kanna now you go back too bed. I'm going for a walk." She stood up and headed towards the door. "Good night Kagura." She turned around and slowly started too drift off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams Kanna." She then walked into the darkness that was her supposedly home.

* * *

Kagura slowly walked out of the miasma that surrounded her so called 'home'. It was a beautiful night out side of the miasma. 

There were many stares out and the moon was full. Kagura gracefully walks deep into the forest to were she lay by her favorite pond. The moon reflected off the water and it looked as if you could see her aura around her elegant body.

She slowly peered into the pond thinking about what she could do right now in the safest spot she could possibly be. Except that it was not the safest. She would rather be with _him_.

Unbeknown too Kagura. _He _was watching her that very moment hidden behind the shadow of the forest. Unbeknown to him he was slowly making his excessively way her and was watching her face glow off the reflection of the ponds surface.

'It is as if she is' emitting light off her radiance.' Then he noticed how close he actually was to her but before he could move, she was looking at him through the water.

"Hello Sesshomaru." Was all she could say before a twig snapped and rin fell out of a bush. "Hello Kagura-sama" She said with a stupid grin on her face while trying too get up and brushing her kimono off.

* * *

"Kanna" Said an all too familiar voice. " Yes Naraku?" I would like you too show me were Kagura is right now." He said slowly turning his gaze to her. 

"Yes Naraku…" She pulled out her mirror and it showed Kagura sitting somewhere deep in the forest looking at her own reflection. "Typical." Was his only response.

He then took a closer look and saw the slightest glow of molten yellow eyes in the forest behind her watching her every move.

"Well, well Kagura… it seems you have a new friend" Kanna then looked at him and he had a smirk on his face that she knew all too well. It ment that he was going too do something that had too do with Kagura.

"You are dismissed Kanna." As she left, she could hear his menacing laughter fill the hallway. She walked behind a corner and went into her room were Naraku or anyone else could not hear her.

_"Soon Kagura you and I shall be free of him."_

* * *

Then rin ran out of the bushes towards them. "Hello Kagura-chan! She looked at the girl shock and confusion. No one ever called here that. "Umm…Hello Rin. What are doing out here?" 

"I came too see you! I asked lord Sesshomaru so many times if I could see you and he finally said he would!

Kagura smiled a little bit and then turned too sesshomaru for a moment before Rin spoke up again.

"So. Are you my new mommy?" She smiled and looked her straight in the eyes with hope and all Kagura could do was sit their with her mouth slightly open with a surprised look on her face.

But no one knew that for the slightest moment Sesshomaru had the same exact look on his face.

* * *

Well i hope you all like my new story. I'm sorry for not typing it sooner but, i got so caught up in everything. I was going too go to bed but then thought about the story so i wrote the rest.Any comment talk too me at darkkestdisir on Aim or AOL. 

Sorry its kinda sapy at the begining but i promis too make the other chapters better. I just needed a starter.

Love ya lots!

Kira


	2. Secrets in the Dungon

Fatal Mission: Chapter two

>

>

Begin

>

>

Kagura just sat there with the dumbest look on her face ever. Her red eyes were wide open and smaller. Her mouth was hung open like it was broken and she started too twitch every moment she thought about it.

All of the sudden she broke out in laughter. "ME! Mated too Sesshomaru! That'll be the day he actually helps me kill Naraku and get my heart back." She said while trying too hold back her laughter before bursting again.

She slowly stood up and wiped the tears away from laughing so hard. "Sorry kid but I'm not the mother type anyway." She said too cheer the slightly broken child.

Rin looked up at her giving her the sweat and innocent puppy eyes. "Sorry but that won't work on me." Rin frowned before speaking again. "Fiddle sticks." She said before plopping down on the ground and pouting.

"It's ok kid. I'm sure Sesshomaru will get you a mom someday…" She said while sitting down next to her.

'_At least I think he will…'_ then she remembered all the times she has ever seen or heard of him. _'Maybe not.'_

Suddenly Kagura had a pain run through her chest. '_Oh no he needs me now!'_ She tried not to show it so much that she was in pain around a child and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru could see that she flinched and decided it was time to go. " Rin it is time to go." He said while walking back into the forest.

"Yes lord Sesshomaru. Good by mommy see you later." She said while running into the forest giggling.

Kagura watched them go and twitched at the word 'mommy'. '_That child will be the end of someone.'_ She thought while relaxing herself.

Their was another pain shoot through her body and she pulled out her feather and flew off in a hurry to make the pain stop.

_'Damn that Naraku!'_ She mentally screamed at him. _'He always has to spoil all the fun I ever get!'_

With that she flew over the castle and jumped off her feather to see what may await her this time she enters.

>

>

Scene change

>

>

Naraku walked down the halls to where he kept his sorceress locked away for when ever he needed her. 'She should still have the concealment spell on her that seals her powers and make her look human so theirs no suspicions with the servants.'

"Kyuuka I need you to help me." He said while walking down the stairs to where she was chained too the wall. She lifted up her head to reveal a young girl that looked about 14 years old with brownish- blond hair flowing down her face.

When she opened her eyes they were a mysterious shade of blue that looked deeper then the ocean Glaring up at Naraku. "What the hell do you want Naraku." She spit his name out with venom. She tried to get up but Her legs gave out under her and her kimono slightly ripped.

She was wearing a black kimono with a red dragon going across her chest and ending at her hip with gold trimming the edges of her kimono. He smirked and smacked her across the face with one of the torture weapons hanging from the wall.

"Now you will listen bitch! I want you to make all of the potions on this list and then maybe I will give you back your powers and freedom." At this she shut her mouth and grabbed the list with a shaky hand.

She quickly read them over and then looked up at him. "What would you need these for?" He only looked down at her daring her to keep asking questions.

"That is my business not yours. Now can you make them or not." She looked up at him and then back at the list. "I will need to go and get some things to make some of these but, I am positive that I will be able to make them.

"Excellent now I will let you get them but you must have an escort just incase. You have one day to get all of the supplies and get back here. If you run away, Your 'escort' shall kill you." _'And if she frees her she will be serverly punished.'_ He thought evilly to himself. _'But its not like she'll live after this…'_ He mentally said while unchaining her from the wall and making the guards bring her upstairs to heal before she goes.

>

>

Scene change

>

>

Kagura walked through the dark halls being extremely quiet as if she wasn't even there. _'I wonder what that Bastered wants now.' _She thought while trying to find her way to see were he would be.

She stopped walking when she heard an ear shattering scream echo through the halls of the empty castle. _'Who could that be? It sounds like it is coming from the healers room but, no one should be out right now unless he was hiding someone.' _She thought as she walked through the halls like the wind.

When she peered into a room she saw someone on a table screaming whenever the healers put herbs on her wounds then stitched her up like a rag doll. She was trying her hardest not to cry Kagura guessed by the water at the edge of her eyes.

There was something familiar about her that she just could not remember. Maybe it was the way she looked but could never quiet get it. While she was watching the girl opened her eyes and looked at Kagura straight in the eyes.

It startled Kagura that when she did she did not cry out anymore yet, she had this look on her face that was slightly relieved and puzzled at the same time. As if she was thinking, the same thing Kagura was just mer seconds ago.

Then she remembered what she was looking for and quickly turned away in search of Naraku. She took one last glance at her to find her still watching her. _'Why can't I remember her? She seemed so sad yet happy to see me? Does she know me some how?' _All these questions were popping into her head while she sudconciously walked down the hall and into the room Naraku should have been in.

Naraku sat in the corner of the room with his red eyes glowing like the sun at night. "Greetings Kagura, so glad you could join me." He said with a smirk plastered on his face. "Just get on with it Naraku." She said while trying to stay calm. _'Remember if I die now Kanna will never get out.' _

"Kagura, I need you to protect my new 'friend' while they need to get some ingredients for something I need but, I'm warning you, you must stay with her until She has everything. Then bring her back her. She can be quiet some trouble and can vanish if you do not keep an eye on her. " He said the last part with some irritation. 

Kagura just nodded at what he said. '_Well this couldn't be any more annoying_.' She thought. "Now leave, I'll call when she is here." He said while turning around to look out the window.

As she walked down the halls, she just could not stop thinking about the girl she found in the room, and what Naraku was saying. '_Could she be the person he was talking about?_' She walked mindlessly through the halls until she felt a hand grasped hers.

"Kanna? What are you doing? You should not be here. You know were not supposed to be seeing each other during the day. " She said while running into the nearest room and locking the door behind her.

"Its Naraku, he's going to do something terrible soon. I am not sure as to what exactly it is yet, but please be careful. I'm very worried." She said in a whisper while looking around the room.

I smiled and knelt down to her level. "It's ok Kanna. I shall be careful when Naraku calls me. I promise no matter what I will get you out of her sister." She hugged Kanna tightly and tried to keep tears from falling. "And I too sister promise too get you out also." Kanna said while hugging her back.

"Then it's a deal I'll get you out and you get me out." She said smiling and holding out her pinky. "Deal." She said back, crossed her pinky, and latched on to her pinky shaking it in agreement.

>

>

Done

>

>

Sorry for the wait but for the last couple of days I had theses sudden urges to update ASAP then I kind of lost it. Hehe… Well if given lots of thought to make this story ALOT more interesting then the last chapter! I hope I succeeded!

Well anyway review and I will be working on the next chapter and I am hoping that I will be able to get chapter 3 out before I go on vacation this summer.

I get to go to Ohio for 1 week then I am going to California for awhile then after that, I am going to South Carolina the first week of school! That's a ton this year!

Well got too go now please review for what ya think of it so far, well see ya!

-Kira


	3. Forgotten promise

Fatal mission chapter three: Forgotten promise 

0o0o0o0o0oBegin!0o0o0o0o0

Kagura quickly opened the door and slipped out before anyone could see them. She sneaked silently down the hall avoiding all the soft spots in the floor that squeak. She looked like a shadow on the wall moving quickly, sneaking into her own room.

What Kagura say before her scared her. Their sat in the middle of her room Naraku. What made her even more mad was the fact that he was looking through her stuff! _'The nerve of that bastard!'_ She thought angrily.

Naraku slowly turned around with a smirk on his face knowingly that she was behind him. "Well Kagura its' about time that learn not to break the rules." He said in a dangerously low tone. "I know you went out yesterday with out my permission. How many times do you have to disobey me?" He told her while getting closer.

_'Damn it all! He always has to find out about every little thing I do! Why can't he just leave me alone?'_ She quickly went for her fan but before she could get it, Naraku stabbed her through the shoulder making her drop her fan on the floor below her.

She backed up into the wall holding her shoulder in pain. _'Whatever I do don't let him see me in pain.'_ She leaned up against the wall to help her hold her own weight. She then carefully took a hidden blade from the doors' siding, throwing it at Naraku.

He only winced when it hit him in the stomach. In return, he stabbed her up against the wall right through the heart. It would have killed someone who had a heart actually inside of his or her own body. Instead she only stifled a scream and held back her tears while she fell unconscious.

Naraku released her and let her body fall onto the ground. _'Tomorrow you shall leave Kagura, you better get a good nights sleep.'_ He said with a smirk on his gruesome face as he walked into the darkened halls of his new home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0Scene change0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kyuuka lay on the cold hard ground listening to Naraku beat the woman that seemed so familiar to her. _'That bastard! I can't believe he just beats up his on daughter like that! Its' so disgusting the things he does to his own blood! If I ever get out of this hell hole I'll train and kill him with my own strength!' _She smiled triumphantly at the thought of killing her capture.

Once she heard Naraku leave her room she slowly made her way to her door. Watching out for everyone that was on guard, she walked a few yards down to the red-eyed women's room. _'Now I have to open the door as quietly as possible before Naraku comes back.' _Once she did that she quickly walked over and shook her awake.

"Hello? Are you ok? I'm here to help you." She said only so they could hear. Kagura's red eyes fluttered open to see dark blue ones staring at her with concern. "You should be ok, You just need to rest and to clean up your wounds."

She carried Kagura to her bed and laid her down. She then walked over to the small hidden bathroom in the room to get water from a stream that passed through and a piece of cloth. She came back, took off her heavier kimono, slid the shoulder down to clean, and wrap the wound before it was infected.

Kagura watched carefully at the gentle hands that knowingly helped her. She had so many questions for the girl at that moment but only had enough energy for one. "What is your name?" She said in a whisper. Kyuuka looked at her and smiled surprised that she could even talk. "My names Kyuuka." She said. _'Kyuuka. I've always liked that name for some reason.'_ She thought too herself.

"There, All done. Now you need to rest up before he comes back. I hope to see you again some time." She whispered while getting up. Kagura grabbed her hand lightly and whisper to her. "Kagura, and thank you." Was all she said while falling into a deep sleep.

Kyuuka slipped back into her own room to fall asleep into anall blissful dream she had had in what seemed like forever.

0o0o0o0o0oDream0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuuka lay under the moon watching the night's sky letting the wind blow through her hair. She smiled softly when her mother came behind her and put her on her lap.

She could feel her smile when she kissed the back of her soft brown hair lovingly. " I'll always love you Kyu, don't ever forget this moment. I want you to promise me you'll never forget me?" She whispers into her ear. She looked at the moon above and then answered. "If you promise never to forget me." She smiled. "Promise." They said and pinky promised.

Her mother lay her head on top of her own watching the moon with her own daughter. She closed her eyes and leaned back into her mothers' warm embrace. She opened her eyes when her mother stiffened only too see two dark glowing red eyes come walking out of the forest.

"What do you want?" Her mother said harshly to the demon. "Why, I only want your daughter is all. So you better hand her over." He said after laughing with that unforgettable laugh of his. "Never! Leave before I make you regret ever coming here!" She said while pushing her daughter behind her. "Run Kyuuka. I want you to run until you reach your dad. Now go!" So she ran. She ran for her own life not looking back once for her mom taught her to never look back while in danger.

The last thing she heard that night was her own mothers cry and that man's gruesome laugh. She never reached her dad though. For she was cover in a dark intoxicating cloud. Only a few feet more and she would have been seen her dads' house.

0o0o0o0o0Dream Finisho0oo0o0o0o0

She woke up with a start breathing heavily. For she knew that that was no dream. That was her past. When she was only seven years old. She knew Naraku was the one that captured her.

He was the one who stole her life. The life of the only person that ever cared and knew about her. She was determined to find out about more of her forgotten past if it was the last thing she ever did.

0o0o0o0o0Endo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Finally! I am done with chapter three! Five pages long exactly too! I am the most sorriest person in the entire world for making you wait so long! I am just so lazy and sick lately! However, alas I have finished this all in one night!

The bad part is… my Internet is not working now so I have only to until it is back up before I can delete the authors' note and put this in its place. In addition, for your information Kyuuka means summer. I use it for names sometimes. I hope you like it! Until then, see ya!

-Kira


End file.
